Colours Of Truth
by TigerGirl1959
Summary: Tanner makes a bet with Seacat that he can get anyone to fall for him and sleep with him, but it doesn't seem to be turning out the way Tanner wanted it because of who Seacat picked - Butchy. Will Tanner win the bet, or will he see the colours of truth? MxM. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**We've been here before so I think you all know this isn't my profile, I'm just borrowing it for now. This is something a good friend of mine asked me to write while I wasn't working on "Cruisin' for a Bruisin." Which, unfortunately, I'm taking a break from - but not to worry, it'll be updated soon. **

******This will end up being rated M as the chapters go on. Just warning you in case it's not your type of thing. **

Colours Of Truth.  
Chapter 1 : Anyone? Anyone.

"Tanner you're such a womanizer. Do you really think you'd ever be able to actually settle down and have a family with the way you're going? Or for that matter, have a beautiful wife like I would be to you?!" Giggles laughed as she joked with her good friend Tanner, who - in all rights - was plain and simply ignoring her. It wasn't meant to be in a rude way, but Giggles could go on for hours and hours, your ears start to give out - so you just nod and agree. Even if you can only see her mouth going but having no words coming out.

That was until, Seacat, joined in the conversation. "I doubt Tanner could even keep a relationship going for a week - 'cause the girl would get sick of him on the first night." Seacat and Giggles chuckled a little. They may have found it amusing, but Tanner certainly didn't. He was the perfect guy any girl would fall in love with on the first glance they took of him, was it his fault that just after the first night he got bored of them? No.

"Come on guys," Tanner finally spoke, looking over to where Seacat was. "You all know I could keep a girl if I wanted too, I could get any girl I wanted!"

Rolling his eyes, seacat grinned. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. We've heard this all before, Tanner. If you're so down with the whole "romance" thing, than I know for a fact that there's someone not even the great, almighty Tanner can get. Care for a little bet?"

"Sure. Name anyone, I bet you I can get the one you choose to date and sleep with me - with in a week!" Tanner replied with a smug smirk on his face.

Giggles looked at Tanner and then whispered something into Seacat's ear. Seacat's eyes widen, a cheeky smile now plastered on his face as he muttered a "are you sure?" To Giggles who nodded, having her own smirk on her face. Seacat sat up straight in his chair, leaning slightly forwards so his face was mere inches from Tanners. Giggles stood back, knowing what was going to come next so she blocked her ears with her hands.

"Fine, Tanner. I choose...Butchy!" As soon as the name slipped from Seacat's lips, Tanner's eyes widen and his smug look was replaced with horror.

"THE LEADER OF THE RODENTS!" Tanner yelled, standing up from his seat. "I CAN'T EVEN SPEND 2 SECONDS IN BIG MAMMA'S WITH HIM WITHOUT ONE OF US TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GO ON A DATE WITH...THAT! I'M NOT EVEN GAY, MAN!"

"Shout a bit louder," Seacat responded, sitting back in his chair. "I don't think China heard you."

"NOT FUNNY"

"You're the one who said to name anyone, last time I checked, Butchy's a person - so he counts."

"You did, Tanner." Giggles giggled as she spoke, which didn't help Tanner one bit.

"Unless you admit defeat and say that I'm a better surfer, dater, and person than you are," Seacat began. "Then you're gonna have to date and sleep with Butchy."

"Alright." Tanner said, shocking everybody in the room. "I'll do it." No matter what, Tanner wasn't going to let Seacat win this bet. They shook hands and the deal was made. If Tanner couldn't get Butchy to date and sleep with him, than he would have to admit that Seacat was pretty much better at anything that Tanner tried to do. If Tanner got Butchy to date him and sleep with him, then all was right with the world again. Only problem, he had one week to make Butchy, of all people, to fall in love with him.

**...Please review if you want me to continue. Sorry for all the mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for your reviews/followers/faves - they mean a lot. I'm sorry about not updating this sooner, but you can all blame that on Wade Barrett - I'm sort of crazy about him and spent the last few days just catching up on what he's been doing lately. Yep, I'm a crazy-nut-job-of-a-super-fan! :) Lol. Anyway, because I totally forgot about this story and the muse is nowhere to be found (once again: blame Barrett) I've decided to start off with small chapters and then work myself up to writing bigger ones. Sorry about this guys.**

**(Turns out it's not really that small; 1,698 words - not bad)**

Colours Of Truth. Chapter 2 : 10 Things Girls Love About Guys.

Tanner sat in Big Mamma's, in deep thought about how he could get the one known as, Butchy, to go on a date and then sleep with him. As always he was drawing up a blank. No matter how hard he thought about this silly bet he just couldn't think of a way to get the ball rolling. So here he sat, a book in hand, reading "10 things Girls love about Guys." Kiki had been the one to supply such a book into the dirty blondes hands, she had asked why; but Tanner just ignored her and came here to sit and read while trying to think about a way to get Butchy. Not a good idea because men can't really multitask let alone do three things at once.

"Step 1," Tanner said out loud to himself. "Try making a girl feel happy about herself; a girl loves it when a guy comments about the way she's dressed and how good she looks." _'Simple enough,'_ Tanner thought. He looked around, all he needed now was Butchy. Rolling the Magazine up, Tanner went over to the counter of Big Mamma's and waited. The issued copy of "10 things girls love about guys," was tightly held under his arm as he took a sip from a glass.

As if on cue, revs of a bike were heard. A moment later and like always, Lugnut came through the doors first, scanning the area before moving out the way and allowing his fellow Rodent's to come through the doors. Lela, Struts & Cheechee came through, only seconds later - Butchy came in. He was wearing the normal rodents colours - black, red and a dash of white. His red t-shirt made it look as though his arms were well toned with muscles, and Tanner couldn't help but want to see what Butchy looked like without that shirt on. Shaking his head, Tanner looked back at the Magazine, once more reading the first step.

Butchy walked in front of the other rodents as he made his way down to their normal sitting place, they sat down together and started talking about their new plans to get Big Mamma's to themselves - not caring who heard. Lugnut was sitting by Butchy, shoulders touching slightly. Cheechee was sitting with Struts and Lela was the other side of Butchy. About three to four, maybe even five minutes passed and that's about the time that Butchy felt as though he was being watched. Rubbing the back of his neck, the leader of the biker crew looked to the side. That's about the same time everybody realised they had somebody standing at the opening on their booth.

Normally it wouldn't bother them because with a quick glare, or Lugnut standing up, maybe even cracking his knuckles - whoever it was would run away. However this wasn't just a low time surfer who thought they'd mess with the rodent, on the contrary, this time it was Tanner. He was standing like a plank, just staring at Butchy. Lugnut looked at Butchy as if asking what to do, but brown-eyed boy couldn't answer - his mouth was slightly open in shock. In all the many, many, many years they've been at the hangout, Tanner has never really came near them unless Butchy had decided to start something - in which case it was always the rodents who started anything.

"Surfer?" Butchy questioned weakly, not really knowing what to say to the blue-eyed boy. "What do _you_ want?"

"The colour red really suits you," Tanner began, thinking off the top of his head ~ chatting up girls he could do, but this was way out of his comfort zone ~ the only thing that Tanner had to try and chat Butchy up was a magazine. One that was mainly focused around girls._ 'Well,'_ Tanner thought._ 'Butchy sort of looks like a girl, his got the hair, it always looks so soft to the touch. His smaller than most his age, his got a thin frame too.'_ "It really shows off your..." Tanner looked to the side, thinking about the suggestions that the magazine had given. "Woman physique." He grinned to himself. That should get him a head start on this whole bet thing. "And your eyes are really pretty, too."

The bikers sat there in a shocked silence, until finally - Lugnut couldn't help but start to snigger - Cheechee soon followed along with Struts. The only ones who weren't laughing was Lela and Butchy, Tanner too, he was still standing there like a plank. Butchy's face was turning a deep red colour, almost the same colour as his t-shirt ~ but Tanner didn't know whether that was from embarrassment, a blush, or just plain anger. Standing back a little, an unsure look on his face, Tanner gulped.

"It's not funny!" Butchy yelled at his crew, but they were too busy laughing to notice. Butchy looked down, his brown hair covering his eyes. Tanner didn't know what he had done wrong, but he figured he should try to resolve this situation. Grabbing the magazine, Tanner quickly turned to page 2, also known as step two. Reading in his head what it said; The second step is to shyly comment on how cute the girl is. Girls love being told their adorable. Thinking fast, Tanner looked at Butchy.

"You have the most adorable face I've ever seen, it makes you look like a girl - " Tanner couldn't even finish because there was so much laughter, even the people around the booth started to giggle about it. Butchy's face was full-out red. Lela looked as though she was going to press her hand against his shoulder - but never got the chance as Butchy was out of his seat and pushing past Lugnut. Knocking Tanner even further away.

"You stupid surfer!" He yelled over his shoulder as he made a frantic run for the men's bathroom. Tanner stood there, as speechless as they come. The Bikers seemed to have realised that they had gone a little too far with laughing at their leader and immediately stopped. Lela ran over to the bathroom, but never entered - she couldn't could she - it was gents. Lugnut wiped his mouth before getting up from his seat, he pushed Tanner who fall onto his bum before going to where Lela was and then into the gents bathroom. Cheechee and Struts ended up glaring at everybody else who had started laughing before going to stand by Lela.

While Tanner was on the floor, he watched as the girls kept calling Butchy's name - thankful that the music was on so not everyone would hear what just happened. Suddenly though, Tanner heard a chuckle, he looked to the side and saw Seacat wondering over to him. Instead of helping his friend up, he picked up the magazine that had dropped from Tanner's arms.

"10 Things That Girls Love About Guys...Tanner, please tell me you didn't use these 10 steps with Butchy?" Seacat asked, rubbing his free hand against over his eyes.

"Well...sort of?" Tanner replied, getting a smack on the back of the head from Giggles - who had somehow ended up behind him.

"Why would you use those?!" Giggles asked. "Everybody knows there a load of bullsh - "

"I didn't!" Tanner pouted, crossing his arms over his chest in a childish manner. "One of you could have told me!"

"I figured you weren't stupid enough to use this," Seacat waved the magazine in front of Tanner's eyes. "On a girl, let alone a guy."

"Yeah - well, whatever!" Tanner snatched back the magazine and got up before walking at the door.

"He's not even going to apologise to Butchy, is he?" Giggles asked.

"Nope," the brown-eyed surfer grinned. "I can't really blame him though, humiliating someone like that, especially when that someone is the leader of the Rodents." He sat down, Giggles doing the same.

"Yeah, but he needs to think of something better - otherwise he's going to lose this bet completely."

"And I would care, why?" Seacat asked, putting his feet up - watching the sense of the bikers gathered around the gents bathroom. Giggles choice not to answer the question, instead she sighed and sat back too. One thing was for sure; if Tanner didn't do anything creative soon ~ he was going to lose this bet and he'd never hear the end of it from Seacat...

**I know; it's terrible. Forgive me? I have tried though, so that's gotta count for something, right? Sorry about the lack in updates - but once more - blame Wade Barrett. ;) ****Also, for the fans of _"Cruisin' for a Bruisin,"_ I may not be updating that for a while - the muse rabbit has finally hopped off, why does this always happen to one of my best stories?!... B( Damn it...**

**P.s thanks again for the reviews! I hope I choose happy face too, Cameron (Guest)! One more thing; I'm thinking there will be about either 1 or 2 more chapters before they have a date - or skip the date and end up with "drunk or proper" smut/sex? I don't know yet - I'll think about it though XD**


End file.
